The Cats' Audience
by Usuian13
Summary: All of Chase's warriors had an opinion about Jack, some expressed louder than other but all want to speak. (I'm not sure if Diol is a character from the series or just used in many fanfictions I read; either way I don't own it. A little bit of Chack)


Chase Young sat in his throne listing to his warriors express their options at once, Chase knew that every of his warriors had an option about Spicer, but he had fail to realize that his centuries old honorable warriors will roar their heads off to make their point of view hear. Diol who sits next to the throne was just as surprise, as the second in command and wild cat that knew the varieties of options towards Spicer, and was the one who suggested Chase Young to address the matter to the cats. However, the demands or precautions asks were extreme and those who disagree were accuse blasphemy or even as far as treason.

A reasonable number of cats like Spicer's visits; the youth is refreshing to the ethereal warriors, and his habits decrease in annoyances to even be considered cutesy. Chase shows no emotion, but hesitantly agrees in though; Spicer's visits would be miss if stop, more than hate if continue. And the boy had finally learned that Chase does not appreciate surprises and has stick to a schedule: Wednesdays at three, Fridays and Saturdays between twelve to two in the afternoon, and the common holydays. A cheetah makes his way to the front to express of Spicer's high spires and innovations ideas, and asks Chase to grant Spicer the permission of _welcome guess_; Spicer would get access to more rooms and the order to attack to kill if suspicious activates would be revoke. Chase considers the words of his warrior, who had always been calm and peaceful, if he like Spicer to such an extent maybe he would agree to follow Spicer, or a group with turns per hafts, and Spicer could be allow to a few more rooms like the library. The cheetah didn't finish his plea, or Chase his thoughts, when he was interrupt by a noise tigress.

The woman roars and curses in her native langue, and fast offers her true. Spicer was nothing but a time bomb; the boy was a genius, barely a boy anymore, and he was mentored by Wuya: the master of back stabbing and lies, what was expect of him but that. The cheetah openly looks down on the tigress while a wave of supporting roars rings in the back; Chase has to see the true within her words. Spicer was mentor by Wuya, who has a reputation, the boy is growing fast and he has the habit of betraying his allies. Trusting too much could be a serious mistake in a few years. The tigress asks for nothing less than to kill Spicer. The cats respond rather negatively to her demand but she insists it is for the best. Chase decides so fast that surprises himself because he has make his decision before thinking; he does not wants to kill Spicer. Spicer as a treat or not, is someone different and beautiful in his own way, and taking his existent and crushing would be like taking the starts from the sky; the only difference is the Spicer never would get his chance to shine or startle mankind for generations.

A lion and a lioness that had waited behind the tigress to speak to Chase now voice their option. Like the tigress they believe that Spicer could become a treat, but they strongly disagree with the tigress solution. The boy will be a man and his childish mind will grow to become something great, and it will be a waste he grows to be a great enemy. Chase follows each of their words, movements, even the unspoken words; the couple works as the hunters they are, all moves towards a goal, a prey.

"You will kill him" the lion says knowing well that his master would not want to kill Spicer, and Chase frowns to the lion who almost order him, which the cat immediately corrects. "You would have to," the lion says and the lioness continues softly "if Spicer becomes an enemy, after he had idolized you for so long, after master had seen him grow; any of us would be fit to kill him. No, to make him justice, to honor him as the terrible enemy he could become master would had to kill him." Chase lets his mind wonder in such scenario, if Spicer becomes an enemy to the point he could be a treat and he has to be dispose, Chase would do it himself. A grown Spicer, a successful man, Chase would let him know he was proud before taking his life. The bitter afterwards taste reaches the current Chase Young in his throne, Chase can do it but would give so much to not have to. "If he survives first, of course…he is a mortal" the lion say casually, and no farther explanation was needed. Spicer insists in putting himself in harm way; fighting martial arts experts with his low quality toys, taking part in magical events when he has no magic, and visiting a palace full with wild cats that he knows could eat him any moment. Chase lets a sign escape at the remainder that Spicer could day any day of the week and he will live Spicer's death either early or very early.

The powerful couple sees the reaction of their master as the moment to let their claim known. "Or you could protect him; turn him into a cat as us." Chase has already considered and rejected the idea so many times, but as always it was temping. Spicer would never die, and even when a good portion of this year Chase has whish for Spicer's sudden death, the true is that if Spicer dies no one would ever be able to replace him or to make him forgettable. That was, Spicer is one of those few people that Chase cannot forget or save. Spicer is a thinker that lives for that hour he is alive; thinks of no future and fears no past, but forcing him to become eternal would eventually drive him into a routine: after seeing his technology reach its peak, fall, and become absolute, those he loves die and then those who die be forgotten by his century memory. Spicer would not be able to take it. Chase shakes his head and the couple walks away for now.

There are many more warriors who wish to speak, but the biggest claim had been made; accept and treat Spicer as a guess, turn him into an immortal cat or kill him/defriend him. The warriors scream to each other and fight to decide who is right. Diol turns his head to see his master massages the arc of his nose trying to keep a sure-to-come headache away. Chase listens to more arguments, demands and warnings, but unable to reach a conclusion dismisses the warriors until farther notice.

Chase Young sits in his throne trying to decide what should be done, Diol offers nothing but silence interrupt only by the heavy steps of an unwanted guess. The warlord lets a sign escape his lips for the second time in one day, and Diol observes his master before speaking.

"You should let him talk, master" Chase silence order Diol to elaborate but Spicer had spots them and runs to their direction. "Hey!" Spicer high energy voice fill the room, "checks out this" and holds a silver bell with tiny carved words in Latin, at first sight is not very impressive even kind of small but Chase knows this artifact. It's a rare musical instrument, very popular in its time but too complex to play to ever mark history. The silvery bell is made of more than ten different metals and the insides are many caves that produce different sounds, the back also has holes to facilitate the access to some of the musical caves; the right musician could be an orchestra, and the wrong one could literally cause deaf. The one Spicer has been filled with cotton ball and in a perfect shape. Chase eyed the bell, he could feel it age but it was so well conserve. "So, this like a billion years old and..." "I know" Chase cut him, interested in how Spicer acquired such a rare object. A yelp comes from the Goth, and it takes a moment for him to return speaking "wow, and here I'm thinking that I finally found something." Spicer puts down the bell, "you found it in that state" Chase asks. "No, it was in so many pieces I didn't even knew it was a bell until I putted together." Chase wait for farther explanation "well I though you will like it, cause is kind of cool and super rare." "How you obtain it, and in such shape" Chase asks when he sees that he won't get a response otherwise. "Oh, I scan the whole thing; even the prints left by the shadows, and take the age of some isotopes then put together in my laptop to check what it was. I though it looks cool, so I used the Nano-Jack-bots to rebuild it, I had to give some new material but is 36% original."

Chase lets the information acquire, and the lack that needs to be study later, sink. The golden eyes move from the bell to the boy holding it, though Spicer shouldn't be refer as a boy anymore, and enjoy the loving ruby eyes that stare back. Spicer is growing beautifully, learning new things and expanding his field constantly, and Chase understands that he cannot postpone any longer his decision.

"In ten years what do you think will be your norm?" Chase asks unchallenged, and it takes a few seconds for Spicer to catch the question. "Mm, dun no; either ruling the world or my father's corporation."

Chase Young frowns, mostly to show Spicer the discontent of his answer, and Jack hurries to elaborate "well, I will still participate in the Heylin circle and build amazedness from metal." Spicer stops trying to really visualize "I was thinking to create my own company when a turn 18, and ate my father's cause I really doubt he would give it to me. But if I do that I most likely will had to spot going to some show downs, I will still visit you if you, you know, don't kill me" Chase mentally goes over the must possible steps for Spicer do as he says, and is more than possible. "But," Spicer interrupts the warlord's thoughts, "if anyone asks I will rule the world in ten years." The older man now smiles, if Spicer has plans; the one that he tells everyone, and the secret possible ones. The young man makes the more mature choose, he is growing into someone that might be worth as a guess in a close future. Chase was call back to the present day by Spicer's voice once again, the warlord notice that he trusts Spicer too much to be able to meditate and space out in his presents, "Chase, why do you want to know?" Jack tildes his head unsure of why Chase Young will be interested in his life, actually surprise to that Chase is expecting Jack to survive ten more years in the conflict and be able to do as he please afterwards.

Chase Young decides what is to be done "you are not a warrior; so you will not be treated as one. Your present is not a threat, yet; so you are not to be fear. However, your antics are too annoying to be a welcome guess or an ally; you most grow to my liking or not grow at all." After that Chase disappears, and Jack is left perplex trying to make sense of what was just said.

Spicer turns to Diol who has stay behind, "what?"


End file.
